Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to containers; metal, and more specifically plastic containers. This container as described below is primarily for paint containers equivalent but not limited to one gallon. Additionally, this container should not be limited to paint but could apply to cleaners, solvents, chemicals, etc. Metal cans have long been the standard in the paint and chemicals industry. The metal containers have conventionally press fit or friction lids and have inherent sealing problems. This invention provides for redundant sealing as the extended convex pour spout mates to the inner convex lid. Redundancy of the closure is accomplished as the threaded inner side wall of the lid is battened to the main container outside body wall. The redundant sealing further protects the integrity of the contents, thus reducing waste and cost. In addition to the sealing pitfalls, the metal cans are subject to deterioration within and outside the can. The metal cans are difficult or impossible to keep clean and contents labels often after one use are not readable. This invention provides an internal configured pour spout preventing paint overrun onto the outside of the container. Paint overrun is further contained via an internal liquid recovery drain trough. Metal cans have an inherent problem with the paint trapped under the inner top lip necessary for lid placement. This invention excludes paint entrapment areas. Metal cans have a side bail handle and flat bottom making it difficult to grasp. This invention provides a recessed molded bottom hand grip for better control while pouring. Metal cans are also subject to dents in normal transportation and handling, often resulting in reduced profits.
Plastic containers have been introduced over the years; however, they have been under-utilized in the paint industry. The recently introduced plastic containers remained within the paint industry paradigm. That paradigm being restricted to the industry standard of one gallon cans. Conventional paint industry packaging has adhered to the one gallon standard for many years. Other industries have long recognized the need to change marketing strategies to maintain a competitive edge. This invention by design drives the volume down from the one gallon standard to slightly less due to the extended convex pour spout. This proposed plastic container can maintain the overall height and circumference of a conventional one gallon container. This can be accomplished by reducing the lower body height equal to the height of the convex pour spout and recessed area dictated by the liquid recovery drain trough.
Additionally, little regard has been given to the aesthetic appeal offered by clear plastic containers. The utilization of xe2x80x9cPETExe2x80x9d (Polyethylene Terephthalate) plastic or equivalent rectifies this issue. Further, with few exceptions, the plastic containers were of the snap type, friction or press fit lids. These submissions still required additional tools to open and/or did not provide adequate sealing. The previously introduced plastic containers did nothing to contain paint spillage when either mixing, pouring or brush swiping. Those skilled in the art find these drawbacks very time consuming and costly.
The invention is comprised of a main body cylindrical container, closed bottom end, open threaded top end and constructed of xe2x80x9cPETExe2x80x9d (Polyethylene Terephthalate) plastic or equivalent. The top of the inner side wall of the primary container is provided with a narrow flat lip ring for added reinforcement and further containment of contents overrun. The upper threaded end is slightly smaller in diameter so when the lid is installed the entire container is symmetrical. Configuration at the open end is reduced by the convex aperture directed inwards and upwards from the side wall. The convex aperture opening is such that a standard paint brush is easily accepted. The convex inner pour spout significantly reduces the opportunity for paint spillage onto the outside wall of the container. Within and between the inner opening and side wall, running circularly and downwardly, exists the liquid recovery drain trough. These features transform the container to a drip resistant and spill proof vessel. At the front or pour side of the container exists two xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d paint entrapment areas capable of holding paint in the container, especially at a low contents level. To overcome these entrapments, solid tapered ridges are provided at the liquid recovery drain trough and primary container transition zone. The liquid recovery drain trough is provided with a knock-out or removable drain plug at the back side of the container. After initial commercial mixing, the drain plug must be punched through or removed from the drain trough. The entire inner portion of the container provides for added upper body strength, liquid recovery, and significantly improved brush swiping. Redundant sealing of the container is accomplished with the lid in place and fully battened. The inwardly positioned pour spout mates to the inner pliable top and the threaded inner lid mates to the primary container outer side wall; thus, accomplishing the redundant seal. The bottom back side of the container is provided with a recessed molded hand grip for improved control when pouring. The bottom of the main container may be concave for added strength.
The accompanying lid for container closure is also threaded consistent with the lower portion of the main container embodiment and also constructed of plastic, xe2x80x9cPETExe2x80x9d (Polyethylene Terephthalate) or equivalent.
Listed below are advantages of this invention:
1. Eye appealing and contents can be seen without opening.
2. No drip or drip is contained in the liquid recovery drain trough. When used for chemicals, it is easier and safer to pour and environmentally safer because of containment.
3. Corrosion resistant, especially latex paints and the like.
4. Corrosion resistant to other commercial and industrial chemicals, solvents, cleaners and solutions when used in that capacity.
5. Can be permanently embossed with warnings and Department of Transportation information independent of other labeling.
6. No bent containers, damaged containers usually result in price reductions or are non-salable.
7. Paint brush swipes for excess paint are contained within convex spout opening.
8. Resilient to thermal expansion as opposed to metal containers.
9. No waste is experienced due to a damaged lid, rust contamination, or metal deterioration.
10. Contents identification are not obliterated by paint over labels.
11. No special tool(s) required for opening and closing.
12. No hammering on lid to close and splashing of paint.
13. No rust or scratches on consumer or retailer shelving.
14. Plastic is consistent with other consumer products such as solvents, insecticides, pesticides, etc.
15. Minimal clean up is required unlike clean up with conventional containers.
16. Manufactured, at least in part, with recycled plastic.
17. Defined front and back sides.
18. Easy to manually stir without spillage.
19. A second container is not required for proper mixing because of the extended convex pour spout.
20. No paint entrapment areas.